


Kinks and other things

by deepgreensea



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepgreensea/pseuds/deepgreensea
Summary: Jim and Spock both have kinks that involve McCoy. This came from a Spirk writing challenge I'm doing on tumblr, where I combined 4 of the prompts into a bit of a story and it spun out of control. It's mostly smut, so don't go in expecting much else :)





	

**Part 1 – Telling each other a kink (Spock)**

 

“Is there anything that… you’d like to try Spock?”

“Like what Jim?”

“I dunno… like…” Jim hesitated and realised he must look almost shy. “Like something new?”

“I am not sure that I understand your question.”

Jim let out a huff into Spock’s chest. This shouldn’t be a difficult question to ask, except that he was asking Spock, and with Spock actions were much easier than words somehow. Which is exactly why he was asking, because Spock would never say anything, would never ask for more. He was too prim and proper and Vulcan about sex. Not about doing it, thankfully not in the slightest, but definitely about discussing it.

“Is there something different that… you’d like to try? In bed, with us?”

Spock was silent for a second but Jim didn’t miss the momentary but unmistakable glint in his eyes. “I am perfectly satisfied with our relationship Jim. I do not require anything more than what we already have. And what we already do.” With that Spock pulled Jim in for a kiss that almost managed to distract him. “I really like all the things we do Jim.”

Jim broke away and dipped his head to brush his lips over Spock’s ear before whispering, “Just think about it. And promise you’ll tell me.”

\---

Three days passed and Jim was beginning to think that Spock either dismissed it, or there really was something and he was going to stay quiet about it until the end of time.

They were on the bridge, in the middle of their shift, and there was a customary heated debate in progress between Spock and Bones. Jim had learned to zone out just enough to not get involved while still paying attention.

He didn’t mind it though, not in the least. Because the nights after these kinds of arguments were always a little bit more exciting. Spock was always a little bit more desperate and loud and unrestrained. He’d kiss Jim a little bit more obscenely, and rip off their clothes a little less carefully. And those nights he’d always be the one fucking Jim senseless.

Jim licked his lips in anticipation and realised he’d managed to zone out completely. He was vaguely aware of Bones’ angry footsteps and the turbolift doors opening and closing. And then he felt the heat from Spock’s lips as they grazed his ear.

“I want him to watch.”

 

**Part 2 - A third person watches them**

 

Walking to Bones’ quarters, Jim wasn’t sure whether he was more or less enthusiastic for their weekly drinks. Bones let him in and they talked and laughed and it felt like every other time they’d done this over the past few years. At least until about an hour in when there was a lull in conversation. Any other time it would have flowed into a comfortable silence but his time it was anything but comfortable.

“So I uh…” Jim started speaking and realised he should have practised this part. “I promised Spock I’d um… I’d ask you something.”

“Okay.” Bones’ tone had a calm and unsuspecting air that threw Jim off even more.

“He um…” Jim’s gaze drifted down to the glass in his hand. “He wants—”

“Christ Jim just spit it out.”

Jim looked up at Bones slowly and purposefully and held his gaze for a few moments, gathering up the courage to speak.

“What does Spock want Jim?” Bones voice dropped heavily, and Jim suspected it had nothing to do with the whisky.

“He… wants you to watch us.” Jim didn’t recognise his own voice as he said it.

He expected Bones to drop his glass or yell ‘what?’ or at least widen his eyes in shock. But he did none of those things, and yet Jim knew that Bones had understood his statement perfectly.

“Jesus Jim.” Bones let out a long unsteady breath which Jim found oddly satisfying.

“You don’t have to, but… I mean… it’s not like you haven’t seen me with someone before.”

“Yeah that was different, it was dark and I wasn’t exactly watching.” Bones fidgeted with the glass in his hand and looked everywhere but at Jim.

There was a long silence that Jim used to finish the rest of his drink. Whichever way this was going to go, he felt that it was probably time to call it a night.

“Tell me when,” Bones said eventually, and this time Jim didn’t recognise Bones’ voice either.

“Okay.” Jim stood up and turned towards to door. “Okay, I’ll uh… I’ll let you know.”

Bones nodded and finished the rest of his drink before standing up as well. As they walked to the door Jim had a sudden sinking feeling that given enough time, one of them would chicken out.

He turned to Bones just as the door opened. “Tomorrow Bones. Come tomorrow.”

If Bones was surprised, he hid it well. “Yeah okay… I’ll be there.”

\---

McCoy had no idea how he was supposed to prepare for this, especially not mentally. He’d seen Jim mostly naked plenty times, he’d seen him making out with girls a couple of times. He’d heard more than seen Jim having sex in their shared dorm once. But Spock? He’d never seen more than a sliver of that smooth Vulcan skin he kept hidden under all those layers. And now he was going to see then both naked and fucking?

He had a drink before setting off for Jim’s quarters, but he still found his hands shaking by the time he rang at the door.

Jim was seated on the couch with Spock a modest distance away from him. McCoy sat down across from them and Jim handed him a whisky. Somehow, against all odds, the conversation flowed smoothly. They talked about ordinary things and slowly McCoy began to relax. Right up until the point when Spock’s hand moved to Jim’s leg. Things were a blur for a few moments after.

Jim put his drink down and leaned over to kiss Spock. McCoy tensed up and griped his glass tighter and focused on the wall behind the two. But when Spock removed Jim’s shirt McCoy’s eyes were drawn to the naked skin. He tried to distract himself from the reality of what was happening and focused on naming all the muscles that flexed in Jim’s back and arms as he moved.

It worked for a while until Jim stood up and led Spock to the bed, motioning for McCoy to follow. McCoy sat down by the bed in an armchair that he knew wasn’t there before. The thought of them setting all of this up both thrilled McCoy and made his hands shake again. 

He watched as Spock and Jim stood at the foot of the bed and undressed each other, and he felt himself harden with every item of clothing that came off. He knew Jim was beautiful but Spock was perfect — all smooth skin and lean muscle.

McCoy wanted to down his whisky but realised he’d have nothing else to do once he’d put his glass down.

 _Fuck it_.

He was here to watch and he was going to stop being shy about it and just fucking watch already. He finished the whisky in one sip and put his glass down on the floor, not looking away for a second from the almost naked bodies in front of him. Spock lay down on his back and Jim crawled on top of him, kissing his way up Spock’s body. If either of them had been nervous or hesitant before, it was all gone now. Spock was arching off the bed and Jim moaned while grinding against him. McCoy was fully and painfully hard now, and he found himself almost imperceptibly rocking his hips in the armchair in time with Jim’s movements.

Jim sat up to take off his briefs before removing Spock’s, and McCoy made a stifled noise at the sight of Spock’s hard cock. He tore his eyes away only when he realised that Spock was looking at him. It was the first eye contact either of them had made with him since this started and McCoy swallowed thickly, suddenly very conscious of the bulge in his pants.

Spock exhaled loudly and tipped his head back and McCoy looked down to see that Jim was sucking him off. He was mesmerised by the motion of Jim’s mouth and he licked his lips every time he caught a glimpse of Jim’s tongue. He looked away only when he felt Spock’s gaze on him again.

Their eyes met and he tried to find a word for the way that Spock was looking at him. It wasn’t mischievous or teasing even. McCoy was tempted, if this whole scenario wasn’t so filthy, to call it almost pure somehow.

McCoy didn’t know the protocol for these situations, but he tried to reassure himself that even if Jim had a clue, Spock definitely didn’t. So he decided to go with it, and considering what the other two were doing he decided it was perfectly acceptable to palm at the straining bulge in his pants. And the next time Spock looked at him his gaze wandered down to McCoy’s hand. And the look Spock gave him then was pure lust. This pushed McCoy to finally take the plunge and unfasten his pants and shove his hand inside. And under Spock’s unfaltering gaze, he wrapped it around his cock.

Spock opened his mouth in a silent gasp, but McCoy figured it had more to do with Jim’s mouth than with him. Seconds later McCoy pulled down his briefs to free his cock, and this time he was pretty sure Spock’s gasp had nothing to do with Jim.

McCoy realised he’d been so entranced by Spock’s face that he’d completely missed the fact that Jim had his fingers inside Spock. This sent a surge of need through him that only got worse when Jim replaced his fingers with his cock. And then McCoy didn’t know where to look because everything was fucking beautiful. Spock’s half closed eyes, the way his fingers dug into Jim’s sides, then way Jim’s muscles rippled every time he thrust into Spock.

McCoy was so close to coming he had to slow down and breathe and pace himself. He watched Spock’s face for signs that he was close too, because he had a powerful and inexplicable need to come together with him. Because this was Spock’s idea. This is what he wanted. McCoy knew it didn’t really make sense.

Jim started stroking Spock faster, and Spock’s silent gasps became anything but silent. McCoy couldn’t look away from Spock’s face, especially not when Spock looked right back at him through half closed eyes as he came. McCoy followed with a loud moan and his head fell back and he was only vaguely aware of Jim’s cries over the pounding of his own heartbeat in his ears.

Everything went silent and all McCoy could hear was heavy breathing. He didn’t move, completely unsure what he should do next. He lifted his head only when Jim touched his arm, offering a towel with his other hand. Spock went to shower while McCoy cleaned himself up and Jim got somewhat dressed. Jim offered to top up his drink but McCoy figured it was probably time to go. He wasn’t sure how to part ways though, whether there was something specific that he should say or do. Maybe to make sure he got invited around again.

It seemed that Jim was even more lost though, because when they were parting he leaned in and kissed McCoy on the cheek. Jim had never kissed him before.

McCoy was almost hard again by the time he got to his quarters, and between thinking about Spock’s face as he came and Jim’s lips on his cheek, it didn’t look like he was going to get any sleep.

 

**Part 3 - Biting, or telling each other a kink (Jim)**

 

“Jim.”

“Mmhmm?”

Jim was lying on his stomach and Spock was straddling him, stroking Jim’s back gently with the tips of his fingers. It made Jim shudder but also made him relax and forget about pretty much everything else.

“There is something I wish to ask you.” Spock’s hands stopped just above Jim’s shoulder blades.

“What is it Spock?”

“The same question that you asked me.” Spock ran his fingertips as lightly as he could down to Jim’s waist. “About… trying something different.”

Jim gripped his pillow but his voice was steady as he replied, “Spock, I’m good the way we are.”

“You would not have asked me if you yourself did not have something in mind.” Spock brushed his knuckles along Jim’s sides and watched as Jim’s grip on the pillow tightened.

“Spock really, this is good. I don’t need anything else.”

“Jim, it was difficult for me to tell you my answer. It is unfair for you to not tell me yours.”

Jim was quiet, but fortunately Spock knew how to make him fall apart and maybe even confess. He’d done it a few times now, when they had all the time in the world and he wanted to build Jim up until he was an absolute mess. Or when they didn’t and he just wanted Jim to fuck him harder.

Spock leaned down and brushed his lips over Jim’s shoulder before pausing, so Jim could feel Spock’s breath at the base of his neck. And then Spock bit down. Not hard enough to bruise or even hurt, but hard enough to for Jim to moan at the unexpected sensation of teeth dragging along his skin.

“Tell me Jim.”

Spock knew he wasn’t going to get an answer this easily, but tonight they had all the time in the world. Spock kissed a line from Jim neck down to his side, just above his hip. Spock’s lips hovered over Jim’s skin until he heard Jim’s breath hitch in anticipation. When he bit down again the noise Jim made was much louder, and as soon as Spock’s teeth left his skin Jim thrust his hips into the mattress.

“Fuck Spock.” Spock had never heard Jim’s voice sound so strained before.

“Tell me what you want to do Jim.”

Spock gave him a moment to respond, knowing he wouldn’t because then Spock would stop, before pulling down Jim’s briefs just enough to expose the top of his ass. He kissed the flesh there and waited a few moments for Jim’s breath to hitch again. When he finally bit down Jim cried out and started thrusting his hips eagerly into the bed. Spock placed a subduing hand on Jim’s lower back and waited.

“Okay it’s Bones,” Jim finally whimpered.

Spock moved back up Jim’s body, kissed the back of his neck and asked quietly, “What do you want Leonard to do?”

Jim relaxed under him and let out a long breath. “I don’t want him to just watch.”

 

**Part 4 - Threesome**

 

McCoy was about to leave his office when Spock walked in, closing the door behind him. A jolt ran through McCoy and he struggled to keep his mind clear of the image of Spock spread out naked and moaning on Jim’s bed. He’d been avoiding being alone with Spock because it made it so much more difficult to do.

“Hey Spock. Feeling okay?” McCoy said as he leaned back against his desk. It was the furthest he could move away given that Spock had trapped him between his desk and the door.

“I’m perfectly well Leonard.”

“So uh, what can I do for you?”

Spock stepped closer and put his hand at the top of McCoy’s arm. “I wondered whether you would join Jim and I tonight? After your shift?”

“Uh…” He wanted to say yes but Spock’s hand was moving down his arm, and the heat of Spock’s touch made his mind go blank. He composed himself enough to mumble _‘Yeah. Sure.’_ but his voice sounded unsteady. Spock’s hand was now at his wrist and it went even lower, and Spock brushed his fingers over the back of McCoy’s hand before stepping away.

“See you later Leonard.”

“Bye Spock.”

By the time Spock closed the door McCoy was out of breath and his stomach was fluttering. He felt embarrassed at how easily he agreed to reducing his sex life to watching his best friends fuck. But he also couldn’t deny how much better his own hand felt at night when it was accompanied by images of Jim sucking Spock off, and the perfect curve of Jim’s ass, and the way Spock’s mouth opened when he gasped.

\---

When McCoy walked into Jim’s quarters Spock was nowhere to be seen. He vaguely remembered Spock teaching some classes but he decided not to dwell on it and use the time to calm himself. Jim greeted him with a much needed drink and they stood at the bar. It didn’t surprise him this time around that their conversation was normal, even if Jim did look at him a little differently, and even when Jim’s eyes kept straying to his lips and occasionally further down to his neck.

Spock walked in a few minutes later, looking flushed and apologising for being late. He proceeded straight to the shower and McCoy felt a distinct heat growing inside at the anticipation of what he was about to see.

When Spock exited the bathroom he made his way straight to Jim, kissing him almost disappointingly chastely.

“Leonard,” Spock said in greeting, moving closer. McCoy expected another touch on the arm, or maybe a kiss on the cheek like Jim had done. But Spock stepped up real close, took McCoy’s face in his hands and kissed him. McCoy’s lips parted instantly with a surprised moan and he grabbed Spock’s shoulders and pulled him closer. He was barely aware of a noise that must have come from Jim and he panicked for a second, but Spock’s hands moved reassuringly to his waist and pulled him in even closer.

Spock was doing his absolute best to make sure McCoy didn’t have the capacity to think about what was happening. When Spock eventually broke their kiss McCoy opened his eyes to see Spock reaching a hand out to Jim. He wasn’t sure, because he couldn’t really think, but he thought Jim looked hesitant and hopeful and breathless all at once.

Spock let go of McCoy, leaving one arm around his back, and made space for Jim to step in. Jim looked uncertain and vulnerable even, but McCoy somehow managed, on instinct maybe, to put his hands on Jim’s waist and to reassure him just as Spock had done moments earlier. Jim pressed their foreheads together and let out a ragged breath.

“Bones…”

McCoy didn’t know what to say but he was pretty sure he knew what to do. He angled his head and kissed Jim gently. At least at first. When Jim wrapped his arms around McCoy’s neck all the restraint was gone and their kiss turned hungry and desperate. McCoy realised he’d been so focused on Spock, because it was not something he’d ever dared to think about, that he forgot how much he’d thought about Jim over the years. And Jim’s body against his was everything he’d never admit he imagined it to be.

McCoy pressed himself further into Jim, too far gone to care that Jim would feel how hard he was. He was pleasantly surprised to feel Jim was in a similar predicament.

“Shall we move?” Spock said, breaking them out of their trance.

They followed Spock, Jim holding McCoy’s hand much tighter than necessary. It was a blur as they undressed each other, McCoy constantly thinking about the time a week ago when he would have given anything to be part of this. But every kiss now reminded him that he was.

He lay down and Jim lay alongside, kissing him and caressing his chest, while Spock kissed further down and took McCoy’s cock in his mouth. McCoy wanted to watch him, wanted to see the way Spock’s lips looked as they slid up and down his cock, but not as much as he wanted to carry on kissing Jim. And Jim would pull back every now and again and look into McCoy’s eyes and whisper _‘Bones’_. And then he’d smile and kiss McCoy sweetly. And McCoy would moan through a lot of it, because Spock’s mouth felt like heaven and Jim’s tongue in his mouth felt even better.

Spock eventually came up and kissed them both before pushing Jim down and proceeding to open him up with his nimble fingers. Jim moaned and arched and McCoy kissed him until the urge to take Jim’s cock into his mouth became overwhelming. He licked and teased and sucked until he heard Spock call his name and Jim’s fingers left his hair. Spock pulled him up and kissed him before moving from in between Jim’s legs to let McCoy in.

Jim hitched his legs up and pulled at McCoy, who was only too happy to oblige. He lined them up and pushed in slowly, despite Jim’s urgent tugging. Spock lay beside them, stroking their skin and kissing them whenever they weren’t kissing each other.

And Jim looked broken and healed at the same time. McCoy tried not to think too much about it, or the urgency of Jim’s kisses and how raw his voice sounded every time Jim whispered his name. It felt good, being inside Jim felt good, Spock’s kisses and touches felt good, and that was all that mattered.

McCoy cried out as he came, and he remembered Jim’s arms pulling him in hard, and Spock kissing his shoulder and gently stroking his back. McCoy stayed like that for ages, until he realised Jim was still hard. He pulled out of Jim slowly with a groan, but before he could move his hand between their bodies to touch Jim, Spock was behind him. Spock kissed all over his back and McCoy buried his face in Jim’s chest, paralysed by the tenderness.

McCoy felt Spock’s lips brushing along his ear before Spock whispered, “Leonard.”

McCoy hummed in response because he wasn’t capable of much more.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.”

“Okay Spock,” McCoy groaned, pretty confident that there was no way that was going to happen. The next moment he felt Spock’s fingers skilfully and gently stretching him open. Jim smiled and cupped his face and kissed him until Spock was done and McCoy was ready and surprisingly hard again. Spock pulled him up briefly until McCoy was kneeling and Spock turned his head to kiss him from behind. It was gentle and thorough and Jim moaned, clearly pleased at the sight in front of him. As soon as Spock broke their kiss Jim pulled McCoy back down on top of himself, still smiling and looking happier than McCoy had ever seen him before.

McCoy moaned at the sensation of Spock pushing inside him, and Jim kissed him even more sweetly and stroked his face. The pleasure of Spock inside him and his cock rubbing against Jim underneath him was overwhelming, he finally wrapped a hand around Jim’s cock and stroked him with a sense of urgency because this time he was determined to come together with Jim. Spock beat them both to it, collapsing onto McCoy’s back before kissing them both and lying down to just watch them.

It didn’t take long and McCoy came seconds after Jim, slumping down on top of Jim but trying to stay aware, so he could savour Jim kissing his temple and Spock rubbing his back. He didn’t want to move because he didn’t want this to be over. He didn’t want to get dressed and go back to his quarters and lie alone in his bed. He wanted Jim’s warmth and Spock’s heat surrounding him.

He got up only after Spock got back into bed after a shower, and only because Jim was nudging him and whispering about how they should go clean up. And he let Jim drag him into the shower with him, let Jim kiss him under the running water and let Jim dry him off afterwards. And it felt an awful lot like Jim was making the most of this before the time came to say goodbye.

McCoy came out the bathroom and glanced around on the floor for his clothing but he didn’t get very far.

“Leonard.” McCoy looked up to see Spock on the far side of the bed holding his hand out.

“I should get going guys, it’s late.”

But Jim’s arms came around him from behind and Jim whispered in his ear, “Not letting you go anywhere Bones.”

So he climbed onto the bed and took Spock’s hand and let Spock pull him close and drown his protests with kisses. And when Jim got in behind him, wrapping around him and pressing himself against McCoy’s back, he stopped protesting altogether.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the record I am slightly embarrassed about posting this, but apparently not very sorry.
> 
> If you want to read the rest of the challenge, check out my [tumblr](http://trekdreams.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
